Hellboy II: The Golden Army
by darkangel8950
Summary: This follows the movie itself, but with the Demigod daughter of Zeus that was left in Hellboy's care to raise her as if she were his own. Hellboy/Liz, OC/OC/Prince Nuada, Abe/Princess Nuala; it's better than it sounds so please give it a try! Chapter 2 has been rewritten, guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any Ocs used.**

Chapter 1

_17 years ago..._

_ "Jesus, don't they ever clean up this place?" Red grimaced as the bottom of his heavy boot made contact with an unknown substance that stuck to it and refused to let up no matter how many times he shook his foot to get it off, "What are we doin' here again, Abe?" he asked gruffly as he turned to look at his aquatic partner._

_ Abe pressed a few buttons on his locator for a moment, "In answer to your first question, this is an alley way at one end of Brooklyn Bridge; Trolls usually reside here, and they see no reason to clean anything up even if you forced them to. And you would know what we are doing here if you bothered to pay any attention to Manning's briefing at all." he turned and swiftly walked to the side where a dumpster resided, holding the locator out and over the mountainous pile of trash that people had thrown into the metal unit._

_ Red rolled his golden eyes as he turned to look at the far end of the alley, where a woman was cooing at something, trying to hide in the darkness of shadows, "You know I really don't give a damn about Manning or anything else he has to say. That's why I ask you what we're doin' because I know you tend to listen to him." he was starting to get increasingly suspicious about that woman when her coos suddenly grew a little louder._

_ Abe wasn't paying attention to the woman, "A blast of lightning struck this particular spot an hour ago, it left some sort of strange magic defense in it's wake, as well as something else." he said, pressing another button on the locator._

_ The spawn of Satan grabbed his gun and held it out to be seen when the woman looked up at him with brown eyes, the coos falling short at the sight of him, she was holding something that was wrapped up in a golden blanket, "Somethin' else, huh? What exactly are we talkin' about here?" he asked and watched the woman get up, holding the golden bundle close to her chest._

_ The aquatic man shook his head and sighed when the locator still pulled up nothing to be used, "Whatever it was, it's obviously not here. I am only getting the remnants of some sort of magical power." he sighed again and looked up, noticing the gun Hellboy held in his hand, "What on earth are you going to shoot at? There's no one here except for-oh." he finally saw the woman as she stepped out of the shadows and into the light._

_ She stood at an incredible height of six foot two; with a beautifully stitched, golden old fashioned Greek dress that flowed all the way down to the grime covered ground of the alley way, but nothing stuck to the sparkling material. She had olive skin that seemed to glow in the light of the street, her face was set with distinguished cheek bones, full lips, and half lidded almost seductive looking chocolate brown eyes. Her hair, as brown as her eyes, was pulled back from her face by a golden tiara set with a strange purple jewel in the center. The golden bundle was held protectively in her arms, and that was when they both saw the Greek Omega sign on the side._

_ The woman stepped forward until she stood only a foot away from Hellboy, "Anung Un Rama?" she said in a regal voice._

_ Red looked over at Abe with a raised brow, before he turned back to the woman, "Who wants to know?" he asked her._

_ The woman smiled beautifully at him before she looked down at the bundle and patted the omega sign a few times, "I am Hera, Queen of the Gods; and I am here to give something to you from my King." at that, she slowly pulled down a part of the blanket, revealing a tiny, fair skinned baby with a tuft of stormy grey hair on it's head, it's eyes closed, and a strange electric blue lightning mark crossed over it's left eye and onto it's left cheek. It was a cute kid, that much the two BPRD members could tell, but why this woman, Hera, was giving it to them, they had no idea._

_ Hera walked a little closer to the two and held the baby out to Red, "This is the Demigod daughter of Zeus himself; and while Zeus is regretfully not able to see her off himself, he sent me in his place." she carefully put the Demigod into Red's right hand, seeing as his left one still held his gun as if he were expecting a fight at any moment._

_ Red cautiously closed his rock of a hand around the bottom of the bundle and pulled her closer to his body, looking down at the still sleeping baby he addressed the Queen, "Why are you givin' me Zeus' kid?" he asked suspiciously. No one ever willingly gave their children up to someone they just met, especially not a demon like him. Yet, here was this woman who claimed to be Hera, handing over the daughter of Zeus as if it were the most natural thing in the world._

_ The Goddess took in a deep breath before exhaling loudly, "I am not allowed to divulge as to why he has sent this child into your care, nor will you be able to get the information out of me; just know that as of this moment, this Demigod is officially your daughter and you are being instructed by her true father to take care of her, love her even. If you neglect to do that, then," she reached over and placed her dainty hand on the baby girl's still exposed head, gently stroking the stormy hair, "her uncle will claim her, and there will be no more hope for any of us on Olympus, same goes for the mortals of this world." she sighed and pulled her hand away as she looked up into the eyes of Satan's son, "Do you accept the responsibility of caring for the child of Zeus?" she asked him._

_ Red looked up at her for a split moment, and in that moment he saw that she was fully prepared to grab the child back from him if he told her no; but.. If that whole 'her uncle will claim her and no hope will remain' thing is true.. "I accept." he said in a determined voice, holding the baby, if possible, closer to his strong body and putting his gun back in it's holster._

_ Hera's mouth stretched into an even bigger, more dazzling smile than the first as she placed both of her hands on his right bicep and looked back down at the baby, "Zeus and I owe you our gratitude. As do all of her siblings." she looked up at him briefly before leaning down and kissing the baby on it's forehead, "Be safe little one." she whispered to it before she stood up straight and stepped back a few paces._

_ Red and Abe watched as Hera looked up at them one last time, "Thank you, Anung Un Rama. She is yours now." was the last thing she said to them before a great flash of lightning, and she disappeared._

_ Hellboy, who had held his left hand over his face to shield his eyes from the blinding light, moved his hand and looked at the spot Hera had once been standing, "Uh, Abe," he turned to address his companion, who was staring at the same spot, "m__ind__ tellin' me exactly what just happened?" he asked him._

_ Abe shook his head, "I am not so sure of that myself, Red." he looked over at Red and down to the still sleeping baby in his right arm, "But, I think you just became a father." in his mind, he pictured himself smiling at that thought; of Hellboy, the spawn of Satan, becoming a father to a Demigod child of the Greek God Zeus._

_ The red skinned man blinked and looked back down at the Demigod, his daughter..._

_ He suddenly smiled and reached over to stroke the baby's head with his left hand, "Hey little bit," he cooed, "guess who I am. I'm yer dad." he watched the baby open her electric blue eyes and blink owlishly up at him with drowsiness written plainly on her tiny face, "And I'm makin' you a __promise right now, okay? I promise to be the best dad I can be, to love ya and give you everything you'll ever need. I promise you, I will protect you no matter what." he whispered to the baby, who giggled gleefully and raised her newly exposed, tiny hands in the air to grab at his hand when he put it in her reach. He smiled at her again when her tiny fist enclosed around his much bigger finger, finding himself becoming lost in the moment; then Abe's voice brought him back._

_ "What are you going to name her, Red?" he asked as he came around to look at the now awake baby. She looked up at him and giggled at the fish man, still holding onto her new father's finger while Abe waved down at her in that weird way he does, "You can't just keep calling her baby for the rest of her life." he said to Red as the baby reached up and tried to grab Abe's hand with her other one._

_ Red hummed to himself for a moment, before he looked back down at the baby, "I always liked the name Shilo." he finally said with a smile as the baby giggled up at him again._

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter wasn't all that good, but ti was basically just a flashback into the first time Shilo met her adoptive father. I thought it was pretty good, I don't know what you all think, but that's what reviewing is for, right?**

**Anyways, this first chapter is basically a foreshadowing of what will eventually happen in the sequel to this story because this one will be in the second movie.**

**Please review!**

**Don't flame.**

**-Zabby**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Present day...

"Shilo, would you mind turning the volume on my player up, please? I can't exactly hear the music right now." Shilo reached over with one hand, holding the novel she was reading with the other one as she fumbled with the switches to try and find the one her uncle Abe was asking her about. Her electric blue eyes stayed glued to the page she was currently trying to read as her hand finally made contact with the button she was looking for; twisting it to the right, she continued reading her book happily after Abe replied, "Thank you, my dear."

Shilo was a newly turned seventeen year old girl with shaggy, stormy grey hair that stopped at the base of her neck; her wide, electric blue eyes read her book hungrily as she flipped a page to continue the story. She was dressed in a black, short sleeve V neck top with matching fingerless gloves and a black band wrapped around her lower forearm, it was useless but she liked how it looked there. She also had on a pair of dark brown skinny pants, and black combat boots like Liz's. Another one of those black bands were wrapped around her left thigh, once again: useless but she liked how it looked.

The girl hummed quietly to herself as she shut the book with an audible snap, got up and started walking over to put it back in it's place on the extremely large bookshelf. Now, Shilo was a little taller than your average teenage girl, but no so much so that it was all that noticeable; five foot seven wasn't abnormal for a girl like her.

As she slid the book back in place, she turned around swiftly when the door opened, and in walked Manning, the object of her father's ridicule.

The bald headed man waved stiffly at the girl as he walked over to Abe's tank and tapped the glass, alerting the fish man of his presence, "We need to talk." he said as he slammed a file Shilo hadn't noticed had been in his hand, onto the glass.

"Oh." was all Abe said as he swam a little farther to the side and looked out at Shilo, "Please turn my player off, dear." he said and pointed to the stereo she had originally been sitting next to.

"Kay." she replied as she walked over and switched the device off as her uncle took his headphones away from his ears and started climbing the walls of his tank to get out and be with the other two beings in the room, "So, Manning," she turned to address the man, "what do you want, and what is that?" she pointed one slender finger at the envelope with a raised eyebrow.

Manning waved the envelope at her a few times, "Proof that your dear old dad hates me." was all he said as Abe moved past her and stood in front of the other BPRD agent; who handed the envelope to the aquatic man, "He's out to get me, I'm almost positive of it now." Manning said with an air of anger about him, but Shilo had to give him credit for managing to keep it in as long as he has been.

The stormy haired girl stood a little taller and peeked over Abe's shoulder to look at the photos he had pulled from the envelope; and she had to stop herself before she laughed. The pictures they were looking at, were blurry photographs of her father, out in daylight, and jumping around on the building tops without a care in the world.

"Not only that, but look at this." Manning got their attention again as he pulled out something that looked as big as a poster, but with burned holes in multiple places on it. He unrolled the poster and flipped it around to show the picture. It was one of his head, "Target practice." he said and looked at Shilo, "How someone as reckless as him could raise someone as intelligent and well mannered as you, I have yet to figure out." he said as he and Abe started walking away from her, talking about what they think he was doing.

The teenager watched them go with an angered expression on her usually calm looking face; how dare he say that about her father? Sure, her dad could be a bit reckless with a lot of things, especially when he manages to get out of the facility, but he's never hurt anyone; especially not Manning. Outside, she could hear a brief bang of thunder despite the original forecast of a cloudless evening, and she found herself quickly trying to calm down after a passing agent called into the room, "Cool it, Shy!" before continuing on his merry way. 'In a way, I guess Manning's right.' she told herself as she slowly started walking out of the room to head down to where she knew her dad and Liz were in, 'It might do daddy some good to cool it a little bit with the escapes.' she finished this thought as she ducked underneath a severed tentacle a couple of agents were carrying out of a surgery room where a strange monster was thrashing around; and came up behind her uncle and Manning.

"Well, they're like every new couple," Abe was telling the agent, they were apparently discussing her father and Liz in the relationship they were in; but she was going by how they were walking towards the couple's bedroom, "they have their good days, and their bad days." he started just as a loud bang coming from behind the farthest door caught all of their attentions.

"What in the-?" Shilo started just as the door burst off it's hinges and into the opposite wall, fire trailing behind it with a mixture of smoke, and a big red demon man.

Hellboy groaned as he stood up and dusted off his black leather pants, "Watch it boys, she's on fire again." was all he said with a sigh.

Shilo raised her eyebrows in mild amusement when Abe turned to manning and muttered, "And, sometimes, there are the _really _bad days." before her eyes turned back to her father, who was starting to walk back to his room.

"Dad," Red looked up at the sound of his daughter's voice and half smiled at her, "What did you do now?" she asked him and moved between Abe and manning to get closer to the demon.

Hellboy shrugged at her, "Hell if I know, Shy." was all he said before he pulled her closer with is left arm and walked with her back inside his and Liz's room, "I have a witness, Liz; ya can't kill me now." he said to the woman who was still covered in fire.

As her father released her shoulder, Shilo suppressed the urge to gag at the smell of cats that permeated the entirety of the room. While she loved her dad with all her heart, she just didn't see how he could live with the smell of cat food and kitty litter that seemed to be crammed into every nook and cranny of the large space he shared with Liz.

Of course it wasn't _just _the smell that she couldn't stand, as she stepped over a large pile of CDs she had to remind herself that her dad wasn't exactly tidy..

"It's okay, kids. You can come out now." she looked back at her father after he said this, and she had to move her feet really fast to not step on any of the many felines Hellboy kept in his room.

"I need some space." Liz breathed out, catching the teenager's attention as her flames slowly dissipated as she inhaled and then exhaled, "At least enough to find my tooth brush." she finished her thought and looked at Hellboy with a semi tired expression.

Red, who had been looking up at his girlfriend with squinted eyes, trying to figure out exactly what her problem was, Shilo could see the gears turning in his head but wasn't quite sure if anything was actually going through to him; her hypothesis was proven correct at his next sentence, "Tooth brush?" he asked as if he had never heard of such a thing before, then his face turned into one of understanding, "It's right there!" he cried out happily, thinking that had solved all the problems as he pointed towards the very top shelf of an extremely cluttered case.

Both Liz and Shilo looked at the area he was indicating, and both groaned in slight annoyance. Liz's tooth brush was completely covered by wet cat food. Liz reluctantly reached over and pulled out the brush by it's handle, shaking off multiple chunks of the fake meat when she got it out of the food, "Red.." she groaned again and placed the item on top of an old CD that looked like it hadn't been touched in a year or more; then she looked back at the demon, who was looking up at her with an expression that read 'What did I do?', "I can't live like this." the black haired woman said in a sort of pleading voice.

Just as the sparks were starting to fly once more, the alarm rang out and the building on the inside started flashing red. Hellboy held up a finger, "Saved by the bell." was all he said as he stood up and started walking towards the closet where he kept his signature trench coat, "Shilo, go put your coat on, shorty. It's a little cold out." he cautioned his daughter as Liz walked next to him to grab her own stuff for the mission.

Shilo nodded once before she turned and almost sprinted out of the room, silently making a promise to herself that as soon as she had free time, and the occupants weren't anywhere near or inside the room, she would go in there and clean it until it shined.

Ten minutes later...

She had to run down the hallway and put her jacket on at the same time because she had a little trouble with her belt and her guns, they just didn't want to work for her. Her guns didn't want to fit in the holsters she had placed on either side of the BPRD emblem; and then her belt didn't want to stay on her thin hips and she had to keep tightening it until she almost couldn't move her hips at all, then she had to loosen it again.

"I'm here!" she cried as she skidded to a halt in front of her father and Liz, who were just about to enter the garbage truck they all had to ride around in.

Hellboy and Liz shared a look before he looked at his daughter with a raised brow, "Why is your jacket inside out, baby doll?" he asked the girl.

Shilo looked up at him with raised eyebrows, before she looked down at her jacket and groaned, it really _was _inside out, "Frak my life." she said as she swiftly pulled the leather material off to turn it back to normal again, showing off her last name, Astrapi, etched into the material.

Her father laughed and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders to pull her into the truck, "C'mon, we should get goin'." he said as all three of them entered the truck and the door closed behind them and they headed out onto the street.

**SPACER**

"Damn, this place looks like crap." Shilo muttered as she shined her flashlight around the dark room with the upturned furniture and bad smell.

"Language, Shy." she heard her father chide her through her microphone, before he let out a string of curse words as he tripped over something on the floor.

Shilo smirked, "What was that, daddy?" she laughed as he growled.

Liz walked a little bit behind the girl, "Whatever did this sure left a mess, but no bodies despite it being an auction house." she said as she shined her own flashlight on the walls, which were cracked for some reason.

"Same story here, babe." Hellboy's voice rang through the microphone again.

"Don't call me babe." Liz replied.

"Abe. I said _Abe_." Shilo could hear, "Wrong channel." she laughed out loud as he said this before she walked forward to stand beside her uncle, who was flipping through a book he had brought with him from the library.

"Tooth fairies." Abe said as Red laughed, "No, no. Trust me, they are not something to laugh about." he shook his head.

"Where are the bodies?" Shilo asked.

Abe ran one finger down the page, "They devour everything on the human body; skin, organs, even the regular bones. But, they _do _go for the teeth first. Huh, hence the name _tooth _fairies. And when they're done, they dispose of the waste left behind. Did you look at the floor?" he asked.

"Aw crap." Hellboy raised one boot out of the squishy substance before putting it back on the floor after hearing, "Precisely." from Abe.

"Basically, all these creatures do is eat and eat, and poop." Abe said as Liz crouched under a table and shined her light under it.

"Remind you of anyone?" the woman asked sarcastically as Shilo laughed silently, mainly because her father had poked his head towards the doorway in a slight warning.

Large cracks suddenly formed in the walls that separated the two rooms, they could hear movement coming from behind the plaster, the sound of tiny feet hitting the boards and moving around freely. Liz and Shilo moved behind Abe, who had his hands out in front of them protectively in an attempt to keep them safe from whatever was about to come. Suddenly, his head ducked a little closer to the older woman, "Oh my God." he turned to look at her, moving his hand away from her stomach, "Liz, your pregnant." he said in shock as Liz looked down at her stomach before up at the aquatic man with wide dark eyes.

"No, I'm not." she said in response as Shilo looked at her in a surprised way_._

Abe held up his hand, showing off the sensors on his skin, "Yes, you are." he told her in a way that spoke volumes before he turned to Shilo, "Say nothing, my dear. I can sense Liz does not want your father to know yet." he said, as another cracking sound could be heard from the wall again, this time a little louder than the last.

And that was when everything went downhill.

At a later time when Shy would be lying on her bed with _Evanescence _playing through her loud speakers, trying to stay awake; she would get a little angry at the idiotic agent who had half the mind to go near the wall and poke around the large hole until those fraking fairies came flying out all over the place and biting into everything that moved.

Shilo cried out as five of them landed on her arms and tried to bite through the leather of her jacket, her marked eye glowed a brighter blue as little shocks of electricity traveled all throughout her arms, electrocuting the little beings and making them fall to the ground, dead, "They were fraking hiding in the walls?!" she shouted and reached for her guns.

She didn't even need to try to aim, they were everywhere and she was hitting every one within range. Her fingers pulled the triggers, and with BANGS that were followed by the sound of other guns going off around her, one by one the fairies fell to the ground with holes in their chests or heads.

Her father, who had entered the room to help shoot at them, looked at his daughter with pride in his golden eyes, "Atta girl!" he said as she shot two more in the head.

Shilo, however, was in her own little world. It happened every time she was fighting. It wouldn't even have to be an actual monster she was fighting, it could be a practice dummy in the training room, or her father sparring with her; but, whenever she fought, she got a strange feeling deep within her chest. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling either, trust me. In fact, whenever she got this feeling, she would have an urge to try and physically harm herself just to make the feeling go away. It wouldn't be anything serious, don't worry. Usually just a much harder training session that usually ended with her going to the med bay with a cracked rib from a bad kick. She finally stopped when she was ten after getting a little bit of a talking to with both her father, and her grandfather, God rest his soul. They helped her come up with a new solution: Calm her storm. Because really, in the end that's all it really was inside of her, a bad storm.

With each inhale, her fingers pulled the triggers; and with each bullet exiting the barrel, she exhaled, 'Calm your storm,' a voice in her head that sounded like Grandpa Trevor spoke calmly as her storm raged within her, 'Don't let it take control or you might end up hurting not only yourself, but those around you, Shilo.'

"Red! Shilo!" Liz, who was currently surrounded by fire that pulsated throughout the room, shouted, catching Shilo's attention once again and causing her to stop firing her pistols, "Stay away from the windows!" the woman yelled.

Hellboy looked from his girlfriend and to the windows right behind him, and a smirk grew on his face as Shilo ducked under the window pane.

The fire had escalated to the ceiling now, raging through the room in a flaming tornado; 'Where's Abe?' Shilo thought, remembering her uncle had just been standing in the same place moments before, shooting along beside them. She didn't have time to think too long about this though, because the fire had started leaking through her jacket and singeing her skin. She was a Demigod, _being _a Demigod had it's perks. One of those, thank the Gods, is that she was fireproof. Sadly, she could still feel the fire sting.

Shilo tried to muffle her cries of pain as the fire intensified, getting brighter, and hotter with each passing second, "World," she heard Hellboy say, "here I come." before a large blast, a strangled cry from Liz, the sound of a window breaking, shattered glass falling on top of her bent frame, the back of her head hitting the wall with great force, and then blackness.

**And here's chapter 2, hope you guys liked this one! The next one will be coming up soon, I promise!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Don't flame me!**

**-Zabby**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to apologize about the last chapter, guys. It didn't turn out the way I had hoped, of course, I really loved the reviews I got from Flint and Feather; they made my day! **

Chapter 3

"..Shilo, can you hear me?.." a distorted voice followed by other muffled voices broke through the blackness of her mind, making her moan in response, "Shilo, open your eyes please." the voice started getting clearer as she slowly complied.

Everything was blurry, and Shilo had to blink multiple times to get her vision to go back to normal, when it did, the first thing she saw was her uncle Abe leaning over her, his large eyes staring down at her in something akin to concern, "How's your head, Shilo?" he asked her.

"M-my head..?" she asked groggily as she reached one hand to rub her forehead, then she hissed at the sharp sting on the back on her head, "What h-happened uncle Abe?" she asked him as he gently lifted her head and placed a wet washcloth on the injured part.

Liz's face came into view as she stood up above Abe, who Shilo just realized, was sitting down on a table in the medical wing back at the BPRD facility with her head resting on his lap. He would always do this when she was sick. It's because his skin was always moist and cold and would help to break down fevers even if they were far too severe to even try and get rid of. The first time it had happened was when she was three; she barely remembered anything from that experience, but her family liked telling her the story ever since that day.

_**Flashback**_

_ A tiny cough filled the silence of the room, and immediately all three pairs of eyes moved to the little body lying on the medical bed, her usually fair cheeks flushed with a bad fever. Her tiny chest moved up and down rapidly as she struggled to breathe._

_ Hellboy quickly walked over to stand as close as possible to Shilo, already reaching his left hand out and stroking her sweat soaked hair slowly, "Father, what can I do? I can't lose my Shilo." his voice was heavily laced with agony as he stared down at his dying daughter._

_ Professor Broom looked sadly at his son and granddaughter, "We have tried everything I can think of, my son." he shook his head, "At this point, we either need a miracle or her birth father needs to take her back to Olympus." the elderly man walked over and placed a bony hand on the demon's shoulder and squeezed it once, "Just pray, Hellboy. That's really all there is left to do." he looked down at the girl sadly before reluctantly turning and walking out of the room; going to prepare himself __for the inevitable funeral they were bound to have in a few days._

_ Abe watched the elder leave, then he turned his head back to his best friend, who looked like he was about to break his wall and cry in front of him; Hellboy had only had Shilo for three years, and the aquatic man could tell that if the little girl died, the demon would never be the same. He slowly walked forward to stand on the other side of the red man, "Red, you should get some sleep. It would do no one any good if you passed out on us right now, especially not Shilo. Please, don't argue with me." he said when the man turned to protest, "You need to sleep, and in your own bed tonight." he remembered how the other man had been occupying an uncomfortable looking metal chair he had drug in from his own room, and placed it right beside the medical bed the same night Shilo had first gotten sick, "Please, do it for Shilo." he put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in a pleading way._

_ Hellboy sighed and looked back at his daughter with a sad expression, before he slowly nodded, "Yeah, alright Blue." he muttered as he got up, leaned down and kissed the girl on her forehead, before he turned and left the room as fast as he could go in his saddened state, not wanting to be in there any longer; he was acting like his father, expecting to never hear her again._

_ Abe watched him leave, a heavy pang hitting his heart as he realized it was only him left in the room with the girl. He turned back to look down at her, adjusting his breathing apparatus to get more water flowing through his gills; the professor had upped the temperature in the medical wing in a vain attempt to try and sweat out the incredibly high fever that plagued her. Broom was somewhat old fashioned in that sense, that was really the only way he knew how to get rid of such a fever. But, Abe reminded himself, as an idea struck his genius mind, there was more than one way to get rid of a high fever, as well as the disease itself._

_ Then again, it could also possibly take her into a coma and they'd lose her forever if it went wrong._

_ Shrugging to himself, he swooped down and lifted Shilo up into his arms before unhooking her IV drip and sprinting off into the direction of his study._

_ He climbed up the spiral staircase to get to the room the Professor had built for him for when he wasn't in his tank. It had a large, porcelain bathtub that was led to by three steps, and then on the walls all around it were multiple bookcases with books he had yet to read._

_ He dashed to the bathtub and gently set the child down on the bottom step before he turned the cold water faucet on, "I'll get you better, my dear, trust me. Everything will be alright." he spoke softly when Shilo coughed again. When the water had gone up about five inches, he stuck his hand in and frowned, it was cold, but not cold enough to even stand a chance against what it was supposed to fight._

_ Abe looked back to his niece, "I promise I won't be gone long, Shilo. Just, hold on." he told her before he turned and sprinted out of the room, down the staircase, and out of his study as fast as he could go, on his way towards the kitchen._

_ When he got there, he grabbed one of the many bowls that were usually reserved for Hellboy's meals, and rushed to the large icebox and started pouring the frozen cubes into the bowl, 'Zeus,' he prayed up to the girl's true father, 'if you really want Shilo to be able to save you and your people when the time comes, then help us please. Don't let us lose her.' as he poured the last of the ice into the bowl, he turned and rushed back to his study, up the stairs, and into the room he had left the girl._

_ He ran over to the tub and shut the water off, it had risen quite a bit in his absence, before he dumped the huge load of ice into the bath as well._

_ Abraham placed the bowl down and bent down to check Shilo for any changes, sighing in relief when he found none as he started taking off her nightgown to get her in the tub, "You'll be better soon, Shilo, I promise." he said as he carefully picked her up and put her in the tub. He had to keep his hand on her back to keep her floating, she was so small that if he let go now she might drown in the ice cold water. And of course, thanks to his abilities with touch, he was able to feel everything that was going on in the tiny body, and what he felt was truly agonizing._

_ It was pain. White hot, searing pain that seemed to be ripping her muscles to shreds, "Poor child." he mumbled sympathetically, then he grew quiet. He could feel something. And for some reason, it brought great soothing feelings with it, overflowing her mind with how powerful it was becoming._

_ 'It's working.' he realized as her body temperature slowly dropped back to normal on top of his hand, of course he had to wonder how it was going down already, she hadn't been in the bath for longer than thirty seconds, yet she was already getting healthier._

_ 'She's a Demigod,' he reminded himself as he pulled her out and laid her flat on the floor after putting her nightgown back on._

_ Abe stood up and looked down at the tub for a second before he stepped one foot in, flinching at the intense cold that met his skin. While he was Icthyo Sapien, and could withstand many temperatures in the water, there were some cold climates that didn't exactly make him feel like he could swim in it. But, as he slowly lowered himself into the icy bath he had originally drawn for the child, he made himself endure it. If he could manage to get himself cold enough to be considered a frozen fish, then he held onto her, she might stand a greater chance of making it to see another day._

_ When he had managed to get his entire body cold and wet, he got out of the bath, scooped Shilo into his arms and walked out of the room to the study._

_ When he was in the large room, he walked over to one of the comfortable chairs the Professor liked to sit in, and sat down; cradling the girl in his arms, acting like her icepack for the night._

_ Abe whispered little reassurances in her ear as her originally shallow breathing evened out and she slipped into sleep. Now, he tried to stay awake long enough to check her temperature one last time, before sleep claimed him as well..._

_ The next morning_

_ "...Unca Abe? Unca Abe, wake up!" Abraham opened his large eyes quickly and blinked in surprise when his vision was filled with the tiny face of Shilo, wide awake and back to her normal coloring. Her large, electric blue eyes were blinking up at him with the same childish emotion that no one had had the privilege to see for the past week, and Abe imagined himself smiling a goofy, ecstatic smile at the thought that he had done it. He had saved the little girl that had greatly touched everyone's heart._

_ Abe quickly grabbed the girl up by her under arms and stood up, holding her closer in a tight hug, "You scared everyone, Shilo." he told her as he held her a little ways away from him to feel her forehead for any sign of her fever. There was none, and his abilities allowed him to feel how energetic she had become after waking up, everything was okay now._

_ The little girl started squirming in his arms to get down, causing Abe to chuckle at her. They both stopped what they were doing at the loud scream that sounded like it was coming down the hall, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" it was Hellboy's voice, that much they could both get._

_ Shilo blinked once, before a huge smile spread across her face and she giggled as she tried to get down again, "Daddy!" she yelled gleefully when Abe complied and she started wobbling out of the large room._

_ The aquatic man had to jog a little ways to catch up to her, and when he got to the girl, he grabbed her hand and started guiding her down the hallway and to the medical wing; Abe sensed that was where the distressed demon was residing._

_ Abe stopped Shilo from entering, and he bent down to look her in the eye; she seemed to know exactly how long she had been ill, she was incredibly eager to go in and see her father after not seeing him for an extended time, "Shilo," he whispered, not wanting Red to hear what he had planned, "I need you to do something for me, dear, alright?" when she nodded, he told her his devious plan for her father._

_ As he entered the medical room, he was greeted by the sight of the bright red demon, bent over the empty bed with tears running down his cheeks, and heavy sobs echoing through the room. Hellboy looked up at Abe with red rimmed, golden yellow eyes, "She's not.. She can't be... Please tell me, she ain't dead, Abe." he sobbed at his best friend._

_ Abe had never been happier to not be able to smile at that moment, as well as manage to keep his voice in the calm yet somber tone no matter what his mood, "I'm sorry, Red." he said with fake sadness that the other being couldn't detect, "She... _passed on _at midnight last night. I was going to wake you, but I didn't know how to tell you when it happened." he finished this as Hellboy stood up swiftly and stalked over to him, his muscular shoulders heaving with each enraged sob that came from his throat._

_ He glared bloody murder at the aquatic man, "My baby girl died last night... And you didn't bother to tell me?!" he yelled, raising his left hand and making it into a fist, a promise that Abe _would _get beaten to a bloody pulp._

_ Abraham held up his hands before the fist went flying, "Before you hurt me, Red, you might want to step out of the room and look at something." he said calmly._

_ And later, as he was chased around Area 51 by an ecstatic, yet incredibly pissed of, spawn of Satan that was holding a laughing little Shilo; he vowed that if anything like this happened again, he would always be there to take care of it. Especially if it involved the little girl he considered his niece._

_ **End Flashback**_

__"You hit your head pretty damn hard on the wall there, Shy. At least you were smarter than your father." Liz's voice brought her thoughts back to the situation, and she looked up in time to see the woman shaking her head in disbelief, "That _genius_ crashed out the window and exposed himself to the public, completely disregarding the deal he and Manning made earlier." she sighed and mumbled something incoherent to the girl's ears as she turned away to walk out of the room and back to the one she shared with Red.

When she was gone, Shilo looked up at her uncle, who was busy turning her head to the sides slowly, "Uncle Abe? Is Liz really going to be a mom?" she asked him.

Abe paused in his examinations to look down at the stormy haired girl, then moved the towel to turn her head all the way around and examine the wound fully, "Yes, Shilo. She really is pregnant. And, as much as she wants to say otherwise, I am never wrong on things like this. And, if you can keep a secret, I can tell you something about the baby... Or should I say _babies_?" he carefully tapped the newly closed up wound that had been bleeding rather profusely a mere moment earlier.

Shilo's electric eyes widened in surprise and a grin spread across her mouth, "_Babies_?" she gushed, "As in, like _twins_?!" she was absolutely happy for her father and his girlfriend.

"Mmhm." Abe hummed as he cautiously moved her shoulders upward to get her off his lap, "I think it would do you some good to get a few hours of sleep tonight, Shilo. Tomorrow, we are getting a couple of new agents in the bureau." he said as she jumped down from the table when he had stood on his own feet; together they exited the medical wing and towards the living quarters where her bedroom was located.

Shilo raised one eyebrow and looked up at Abe with a questioning look as they walked, "New agents? Why do we need new agents?" she asked him.

Abraham looked back down at her, "Manning's idea to keep your father 'under control' as he put it. Though, I highly doubt that will help anything besides Red's already high temper." he said as they finally made it to her room, "Good night, Shilo. I will see you tomorrow morning; for now, I'm going to go and talk to your father." he said as she nodded, walked inside, and shut the door behind her.

**SPACER**

"Would ya look at the look on Manning's face? Ha! Priceless!" Hellboy laughed as he sat in front of the multiple television sets in his room, watching the news reel from that night and eating one of his Babe Ruth candy bars.

That was how Abe found him, and at the moment, the aquatic man wanted to do something else besides what he was planning on doing, but this had to be said, whether it were by him or someone else, Red needed to hear it.

Abe strode over to the TVs and immediately shut every single one off at a fast pace, "Hey!" Hellboy protested, "What in the hell do you think you're doin', Abe?"

Abe turned around to face him, "Do you even know where your daughter is?" he ignored Red's question and asked one of his own.

Red blinked and looked taken aback, "Shy? She's around here somewhere.." he didn't know that she was in her room, probably sound asleep by now.

If he could, Agent Sapien would have rolled his eyes in exasperation, "She's sleeping, Red. But, do you know what happened to her tonight?" he asked another question.

The other man rolled his golden eyes, "Of course I do, don't worry Abe, that happens during every fight, trust me." he thought Abe was talking about her 'storm'.

Abraham shook his head, "She hit the back of her head with enough force to knock her into a coma, Red. Thankfully, since she is a Demigod, she managed to stay with us, the wound even closed up too." he started to feel a little bad for the man when Red suddenly looked shocked, then upset with himself at the same time, "I trust you know why I'm bringing this up?" he sighed, "Red, you can't go off like you did tonight. You were so hellbent on answering the public's questions that you didn't even realize your own daughter was hurt." he said.

HB stood up and paced a little bit, "I'm tryin' Abe, I really am. Its just, the deal I made with Manning-"

"Wasn't as important as your daughter's health, Hellboy." Abe cut in, "When are you going to realize that your little girl still needs her father? I mean, tonight, you were more worried about breaking a deal with one agent that doesn't really mean anything, than you were about everyone else that might have gotten hurt in that explosion, including Shilo. She needed you, Red. Liz and I rode back home with her by ourselves, and where were you? Talking to people about what you are and what you stand for." he finished his little rant with a deep breath through his gills, causing bubbles to rise through his apparatus as the water went into his system.

Hellboy stopped pacing and sat back down on the truck he used as a bed, "I need help, Abe. I don't know how to raise a teenager, especially one as independent as Shilo has become." he admitted with a sigh.

Abe slowly walked over and placed a hand on his exposed shoulder, "Liz and I will help you, Red. You just need to do your part and be the father that she had before." he said before they both looked up at the sound of footsteps and Manning came into view.

Hellboy rolled his eyes, "What do ya want?" he demanded, then was rendered silent when the bald man dropped two files on his lap.

"You brought this on yourself, young man. Your little stunt tonight forced my hand and made me do this." Manning said as the demon opened the files and flipped through a page.

"New guys?" Hellboy looked up at the agent and stood up, trying to seem intimidating, "Why?" he demanded in a sort of threatening way.

Manning smirked, "To keep _you_," he poked the red skinned man in the chest, "in check." he finished happily.

**And that's chapter 3 everybody! **

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it out.**

**In the next chapter, I will introduce my OC that's going to be part of the love triangle thing with the Prince and Shilo, you'll learn more about him next time.**

**Please leave me a review, I like the detailed ones especially.**

**Don't flame me, though.**

**-Zabby**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have a specific voice for my new OC, it just seems so right for him. He's got Pavi Largo's voice, he's from Repo! The Genetic Opera. And he's got a German accent.**

Chapter 4

"Simon," Johann Krauss turned to his foster son to address him fully, "Vhy do you keep looking at zhat file?" he asked.

Simon blinked his black eyes and looked away from the file with the name 'Astrapi, Shilo' in the margin, "She works with lightning, sir. Its interesting to read about her." he explained as he flipped open the file again and looked at the profile picture.

Simon was what some would call a _dark elf_. He had dark grey skin, perfect for blending in with shadows or any other dark place. Although, it was a little hard to hide with his shaggy yet spiky snow white hair. His eyes were pitch black, a cold color that would have probably probed a person's soul, but he was a generally warm person once you got to know him, so the color of his eyes wasn't terrible. He stood at about 6'1'', and wasn't incredibly muscular. In fact, at first glance, he was more along the lines of almost too skinny, barely any real meat on his bones by the looks of it. If you got him to take off his shirt and jacket, you'd see that he wasn't entirely skin and bones.

Johann's gear clicked a few times at the elf, "Und, are you sure it isn't because she happens to be an attractive female?" he asked, amused at the look on Simon's face.

The dark elf cleared his throat as a black tinge to his cheeks surfaced, "Zhat might be part of it... But, I svear, zhe ozzer part is zhat her power is lightning. It just fascinates me, zhat's all." he said, shutting the file and leaning forward in his seat to address the people in the front of the truck they were riding in, "Are ve almost zhere?" he asked, there were no windows where he and Krauss were sitting, and he couldn't tell how much further away their destination was.

The man in the passenger seat turned around to address the elf, "Not much longer, we're about to go through the gate now, kid. Just hold tight." he said.

Simon leaned back in his seat and sighed, eight long ass hours on a plane, followed by another hour sitting in a truck, bored out of his mind. His foster father had immersed himself in documents the BPRD had sent them, mainly files on their current team; but the dark elf had nothing to entertain himself with until Krauss had finished reading the files and handed them over to the white haired male without a second glance.

"Oof!" he yelped when they hit a bump and he bounced in his chair, hitting the back of his head on his headrest.

"Just went through the gate, guys." he clenched one eye shut and rubbed the back of his head as he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Simon," he looked up at Krauss, "Can you get zhe bags, or do you need help?" he turned and looked at the two bags they had brought with them.

The elf looked back to the being, "No, Papa, I zhink I can manage two little bags." he said with a small laugh as the back door was opened and he bent down to pick them up after pulling the hood of his black jacket over his head, an impulse of his whenever he went out in the public or a place where there were people that would look at him in a weird way.

The two German males stepped out of the truck and were immediately surrounded by multiple of the BPRD agents and ushered into the large space that was the upper level of the bureau.

Simon looked down when the two bags were suddenly taken from his hands, "I'll get those for you, sir." he heard an agent behind him say as the platform they were standing on suddenly started going down.

He stretched his neck as high as it could go to try and see over the heads of the agents in front of him, but it was no use, even if he saw the stuff lined with his eyesight, he couldn't see the end of the platform's drop.

"Simon," he looked at Krauss, "settle down." the ectoplasmic man said as the platform finally came to a stop on ground level and the agents that stood in front of them moved away, revealing the small crowd that had gathered around to see who had come.

His black eyes immediately picked up the giant red man standing next to the black haired woman, with the blue fish man standing on his other side; he remembered their files as he struggled to recall their names. The red man was obviously Hellboy, he was basically the entire reason he and the doctor were there; the woman was probably Elizabeth Sherman, he remembered a few words about her, like 'pyro' and 'cannot control'. Not very reassuring words. The fish man was probably Abraham Sapien, Simon couldn't remember anything about that man. Of course, none of them were who he really wanted to see, but apparently the young Ms. Astrapi was off doing something else.

Simon watched his father step forward and greet the people gathered there, "Dr. Johann Krauss." he introduced himself and waved a hand at the dark elf, "Und Simon Krauss, at your service." at this, Simon pulled his hood off and shook his head a few times to get his hair back to its normal spiky way and waved at the people in greeting.

As they stepped off the platform and the agents started to disperse, a bald man in a suit started talking, "Dr. Krauss, it's good to finally meet you..." Simon stopped listening when a new person strode into the room with a book held in her hands and a strange blue scar over one eye.

Shilo walked inside the room, her nose in a book. She had been woken up by her father about thirty minutes ago, and seeing as she had time to kill, decided to read until she was summoned. She hadn't been told that the new agents were there until about two minutes ago, and since she didn't want to put her book down just yet, she had just taken it with her.

"Hello." she looked up at the sound of the new voice, only to see a grey skinned boy with pointy ears and very spiky hair, he was looking at her with a friendly smile, "I'm Simon Krauss." he said.

Shilo snapped the book shut and gave him a small smile, "Hi, I'm Shilo. Shilo Astrapi." she said, holding her hand out to shake.

Simon stretched his own out to grab her's but instead of the anticipated gentle grab and shake from the girl's hand, he got the strong grip of a man's red left hand. His eyes shifted upwards to look into the golden ones of the son of Satan, his own black ones were wide, startled.

Hellboy gave the boy a sarcastic grin, "And I'm Hellboy, Shilo's daddy." he said, gripping the boy's hand tightly in a warning.

Simon smiled sheepishly at him, "Uh, hello sir. It is nice to meet you. Zhe comics do you no justice." he tried to pull his hand away, but it was locked in the iron tight grip of the red man.

Hellboy nodded, his lips pursed, "I know." was all he said and continued to squeeze the hand; at least until he felt another hand on his arm, followed by Liz's voice.

"Red." she said in a warning.

He looked at her, then back at Simon, the boy looked like he was fighting back tears with how hard Hellboy was holding onto him. Sighing, he finally dropped his hand and turned to the woman, Liz was looking at him with an unamused expression, "What?" he asked, then looked behind him, at Shilo. His daughter was giving him a dirty look, her arms crossed and the book held under her arm, "What?" he asked again before Liz grabbed him by the arm.

She looked at the grey haired girl, "Shy, why don't you see how bad Simon's hand is injured while I take your father and we join the other adults in the lab." she suggested, waiting until Shilo nodded before she started dragging Hellboy away from the two teenagers.

Shilo watched them go, shaking her head, she turned to the dark elf, "Why don't we go to the hospital wing and I can get you some ice for that hand."

**GOLDEN ARMY**

Simon watched the seventeen year old as she rummaged around the freezer, looking for an ice pack. Her shaggy hair swished around her neck, he honestly thought that it might tickle her, but she didn't give any inclination as to whether it did or not.

Shilo turned around, wrapping an ice pack in a wash cloth, she walked to him, "Sorry about my dad. I don't know what got into him, he's never done anything like that before." she apologized as she grabbed his hand and placed the pack on top of the injured appendage.

The dark elf smiled reassuringly at her, "It's not a problem. He's just protective of you, it's a natural zhing for a fazzer to do for his daughter." he said, trying not to focus too much on the warmth of her smaller hand holding his own as she gently rubbed the cold pack on the top of his own.

She laughed slightly, "Still, he didn't have to do that. I mean, you haven't been here for what? Fifteen minutes? And you've already got a bruise forming. That's just perfect." she sighed, tearing her eyes away from his hand for a moment, "Still, that was actually pretty brave of you to hold on for as long as you did. The last time he shook hands with someone, they ripped their hand out of his grip as soon as he held onto it." she shook her head, at the memory.

He hadn't listened to the story, she thinks it was brave of him to hold on? "You zhink I'm brave?" he asked, looking at her.

Shilo looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well, yeah. You managed to keep your hand in his for about a minute, and I could tell he was squeezing it, because his forearm was flexing under his coat." she said, looking back at his hand and taking the cold pack away to look at the damage, "Well, it looks like it'll bruise a little, but at least its not broken." she smiled at him as she turned and started putting the stuff back in their proper places.

The white haired elf look down at his hand, sure enough, black marks were starting to become evident on his already dark grey skin, but like she said, at least its not broken.

He looked up and watched her put the ice pack back in the freezer, "So, how exactly is he your fazzer? You don't exactly look like him." he asked.

"He's not related to me through blood," Shilo said, turning back to look at him, "Seventeen years ago, the Greek Goddess Hera told him to raise me as his own because my own dad was busy with something, or another. At least, that's what my dad tells me. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but the gist is: I was dropped off by the gods and Hellboy's been my dad since day one." she said, "Now, since I've healed you, for the most part, why don't we go see if we can't track down the adults and see what all happened." she said, starting to walk out of the room with him in tow, before they were stopped by the sudden appearance of her uncle.

Abraham looked at Simon, "How is your hand, Simon?" he asked.

The elf flexed his hand a few times, "Much better, I had a good nurse." he smiled at Shilo, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face.

The fish man pictured himself raising an eyebrow if he could, "You're lucky her father isn't around to hear that. As much as you're lucky that I'm not in the mood to drown you in my pool." he said.

"Uncle Abe." Shilo gasped, Abe never said anything like that before, man what was _with _all this strange behavior?

"I'm sorry, Shilo." he apologized, "That's not the reason I came though. We interrogated one of the tooth fairies that stuck to your father's trench coat. Now," he looked between the two to make sure he had their attention, "we know where they came from." he said.

Shilo blinked as the aquatic man started walking away, she grabbed Simon's arm and puled him along as she started jogging to catch up with him, "Where?" she asked when she was a foot away.

He didn't turn, "Get your things, Shilo, we're going to the Troll Market."

**Not the best chapter I've ever done, but trust me I'll do better on the next one!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy with a lot of stuff.**

**Please review!**

**Don't flame me.**

**-Zabby**


End file.
